Charmed
by thefallion
Summary: Silena's a spy, but it wasn't always this way. This is my take on how Luke charmed Silena into spying on Camp Half-Blood for the Titan Army. Set before The Lightning Theif, one year before Percy came to camp.


**Story Title:** Charmed

**Author:** Wonderland21

SUMMARY:

Silena's a spy, but it wasn't always this way. This is my take on how Luke charmed Silena into spying on Camp Half-Blood for the Titan Army. Set before The Lightning Theif, one year before Percy came to camp.

_Silena's POV_

Before you read any further, know this, if I could go back in time and change it all, I would.

_(one year ago)_

It started before I met Charlie, it was a sticky summer day, one of those days where you just wanted to lay around in the air conditioning and do nothing. I was in the Aphrodite cabin, fixing my makeup and putting my hair up in a simple but complicated twist updo. I was wearing a cute golden halter top that had a couple of folds around the neckline with dark blue short- shorts and a gold chain necklace with a dove on it and golden stilettos. I finished my makeup with some strawberry lip gloss and headed outside. It was the Aphrodite cabin's archery class, but most of my siblings were sitting on the sidelines, checking out the cute boys. I walked up to the rack of bows and picked a long wooden bow and a couple of arrows. I then picked a target and started shooting. I got a few bullseyes, but I hit the outer circles most of the time.

After 15 minutes of practicing archery, I headed to my cabin to grab my swimsuit for a quick swim. I came out in a white bikini with gold swirls & patterns all over it, grabbed a fluffy black towel, and headed down to the beach. When I got there, I saw Luke swimming in the ocean. I set down my towel, and headed towards the water. "Hey Luke." I said when I reached the water. "What's up?" "Nothing much, just going to take a swim." I swam over to him, and blushed when I saw him. He had on swim trunks that showed off his abs and with his blond hair plastered to his head, he looked hot. "Can I ask you something?" He asked in a seductive voice. "Sure, what is it?" I asked, entranced. He looked around before jumping out of the water and motioning for me to follow him. I got out, wrapped my towel around me, and slipped on my sandals before following him into forest.

He led me to a small cave close to the creek and led me in. "Have the gods ever done anything for you?" He asked me. "Don't you feel betrayed by them?" I didn't have time to respond before he dropped the bomb. " There is a new age coming," he said, "the titans are rising, and they have promised a better, brighter future. They will crush the Olympians underfoot and build a new age, join us and you will be safe, living in eternal glory. You will have all the riches in the world, anything you desire. I can make you a queen." I didn't know what to say, Luke was saying he could make me a queen, I could have everything I ever wanted, no more gods ignoring me, I could get all the make-up I wanted. "What do you need me to do?" I asked. He smiled slyly "All I need is for you to spy on Camp Half-Blood when I leave to make preparations, we'll hit them with an army of monsters and titans before they'll know what hit them. You need to wear this, it's a communication device, it'll help you report things back to me." He slid a thin silver chain bracelet on my wrist that had a single gold carm on it, Kronos' scythe. "Okay." I said, but it came out as a breathless whisper. He leaned it close and give me a quick kiss on the lips. "Great." He said just before turning and leaving the cave.

_(fast forward to present time)_

I regret it, I regret it all. I wish I could change everything, but it's too late now. I just hope the judges will take that into account when they judge me. With that said, I headed into the judgement pavillion, where my life would be laid out before the judges to decide my fate, Elysium, the Fields of Asphodel, or the Fields of Punishment.

** How was it? It's my first one-shot (and second story) so I'm kinda nervous about what you guys will think. If you haven't read it yet, check out my other story ****_The Story of Us_****, an AU percabeth story with some other pairings too.**


End file.
